coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 7337 (10th May 2010)
Plot Tracy rows with Steve about changing Amy's name. Amy gets upset and Becky comforts her. Tracy screams at them that they will not take Amy away from her. Tracy's bundled into the van and returned to prison. Social worker Hilary proves hard work but Eddie and Anna begin to win her over. Emotional Deirdre drops flowers onto Blanche's coffin as the burial takes place. Becky fears that a negative testimonial from Tracy will thwart the adoption application. Steve tries to placate her. Dev and Sunita arrive back at the Corner Shop to find Sophie and Sian revising. Sunita gently reminds Sophie that she's supposed to be working for them. Blanche's wake takes place in the Rovers. Members of the One o'clock Club swarm around the buffet. Deirdre informs Ken that she has spoken to Tracy and is going to the prison tomorrow for a meeting with a solicitor. Deirdre has a sense of foreboding. Roy offers to assist Becky with the various adoption application forms. Mary turns up at the wake and Norris makes a hasty exit. Anna and Eddie tell Steve that their meeting with Hilary seemed to go very well. Rita tries to mend relations between Norris and Mary but Norris won't co-operate. After a stressful day, Peter tells Leanne he wants them to be married as soon as possible. Ken makes a heartfelt speech about Blanche in the Rovers. The mourners raise a glass to her. Back in her cell, Tracy assures her cellmate that she will be out of prison very soon. On her way to bed, Deirdre places fresh flowers on Blanche's bedside table. Cast Regular cast *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Amy Barlow - Elle Mulvaney *Becky McDonald - Katherine Kelly *Janice Battersby - Vicky Entwistle *Hayley Cropper - Julie Hesmondhalgh *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Sian Powers - Sacha Parkinson *Archie Shuttleworth - Roy Hudd *Ashley Peacock - Steven Arnold *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Rita Sullivan - Barbara Knox *Betty Williams - Betty Driver *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Sunita Alahan - Shobna Gulati *Claire Peacock - Julia Haworth *Simon Barlow - Alex Bain *Eddie Windass - Steve Huison *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Jack Duckworth - William Tarmey *Mary Taylor - Patti Clare Guest cast *May Penn - June Whitfield *Vicar - Lloyd Peters *Cell Mate - Cally Lawrence *Prison Officer 1 - Fiona Wass *Hilary Pugsley - Caroline Pegg *Connie Rathbone - Rita May Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public and upstairs flat *1 Coronation Street - Front room *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Corner Shop - Shop and stockroom *Rosamund Street *St. Edmond's Church - Interior and exterior *Redford Prison - Cell Notes *Final appearance of Roy Hudd as Archie Shuttleworth. *Last appearance of Betty Williams until 23rd August 2010. *Deirdre Barlow recalls Tracy's christening of 33 years earlier taking place at the same church as the funeral. The christening featured in Episode 1701 (4th May 1977), although the church was St. Mary's not St. Edmond's. *The church sequences were recorded on location at St. Martin's Church in Ashton-on-Mersey. *Renny Krupinski was credited as the Fight Arranger on this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Tracy causes her family more upset as she is dragged away by prison officers; Peter suggests that he and Leanne bring forward their wedding; and Anna and Eddie impress the social worker. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 9,950,000 viewers (2nd place). Category:2010 episodes